


Anniversary

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before their first anniversary, Blaine has an idea of how they should spend it.  Kurt decides that they don't need huge plans, just each other.</p><p>Written for Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134353946545/anniversary

“Kurt?” Blaine said as he turned the corner in his and Kurt’s New York apartment. It was early November, almost one year since the two got married. 

“Yeah?” 

“Our one year anniversary is coming up. It’s next week.”

Kurt chuckled. “I know that, honey. I was there a year ago when we got married.”

“I was wondering if you have anything planned for it.”

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. “Not yet. Why?”

“I have an idea of a tradition we could start if you don’t mind.”

“Blaine, spit it out. What is it?”

Blaine sighed. “Okay, so I was thinking that because Christmas is only a little over a month away after our anniversary that we could maybe decorate the apartment then for Christmas together. And then we could go out to eat at a nice restaurant. You know, now that I’ve said it out loud, it seems too simple.” Blaine began to ramble about how it was a bad idea, and for Kurt to just forget he had said anything.

Kurt interrupted him, though. “Blaine, I think it’s a perfect idea. We don’t need grand, over the top plans. I just need it to be you and me spending the day together. We do need to go shopping though. We don’t own any Christmas decorations.”

Later that afternoon, Kurt and Blaine made their way to their nearest Target to buy decorations. They wandered the aisles, grabbing the various decorations that they wanted and then made their way back to their apartment.

On the morning of their anniversary, after lazy morning kisses and sex and breakfast, Kurt and Blaine found themselves putting up a Christmas tree and decorating the apartment with various decorations. As they put up the decorations, they found themselves singing a variety of Christmas songs together. Before they realized it, the entire apartment was decorated, the tree located in their living room up and covered in ornaments. 

“Looks good, babe,” Kurt said, coming up behind Blaine who was admiring the tree. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Happy anniversary.”

Blaine smiled and turned his head slightly so he could see Kurt. “Happy anniversary. Is it sad that I’m halfway expecting Brittany to call today?”

“No. She probably will if she can get away from Santana. I’ll be surprised if they don’t try to call or skype us. You did agree to that, remember?”

“I only did it because I wanted her to stop talking. I was still reeling from the fact that we were actually married.”

Kurt laughed. “Okay Romeo, come on. We need to get dressed for our anniversary dinner. I managed to get us reservations to that restaurant just down the street. The one we always want to go to but can never seem to afford.”

“And just how can we afford it now?” Blaine said as he walked towards his and Kurt’s bedroom to get dressed for dinner.

“I may or may not have been saving money this whole time for us to go there on our anniversary,” Kurt said as he followed behind Blaine.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr at http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134353946545/anniversary


End file.
